Because it has been suggested that vitamin D or its metabolites may regulate parathyroid gland secretion, it may be therapeutically possible to design drugs which can serve to control disease states of the parathyroid glands. A first step toward this goal is being undertaken by the establishment of in vitro system for the study of parathyroid gland metabolism.